


Possessive

by TheFutterwacken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Humour, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutterwacken/pseuds/TheFutterwacken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi has ever wanted is you. </p>
<p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Levi relaxed in his office chair with his chin resting atop his hands. His grey eyes gazed at you with a serenity that you had never seen him show when outside of the privacy of his office and bedroom. He remained silent for a few minutes, content in just having you in his presence, before he finally spoke in a quiet, gentle voice.  
  
"You're wonderful, you know that, right?" he asked.  
  
A rare smile graced his lips as he admired you. He loved everything about you. He adored how you were very helpful. You were always there and ready to assist him when he needed help. He loved how you were petite and shorter than him and how smooth you felt when the tips of his fingers brushed against you.  
  
But there was one thing that did bother him. He would often catch the other cadets touching you and trying to have you all to themselves. Seeing the others surrounding you made a fire ignite and burn in his chest.  
  
His smile turned into a frown as he felt the jealousy and rage rise at the thought. He stood up from his seat and stalked towards you.  
  
"You're wonderful," he repeated as he came to a stop in front of you. "You're beautiful and I love you," he continued. His hand shot out from his side and grabbed hold of you. Levi stared at you with a burning intensity, his breath ghosting over you, as he whispered darkly, "You're mine." He pulled you closely to his chest and closed his eyes as he breathed in your intoxicating scent. "You're mine, and I will **never** let anyone other than me touch you," he added.  
  
Levi walked over to the cabinet on the opposite side of his office and opened the doors. "Those shitty cadets will just have to use the standard glass-cleaner for chores instead," he said, as he gently placed you on the polished wooden shelf with the other cleaning supplies.


End file.
